Sad eyes of a Commander and the Hope of a Slave
by Gamerlesbo
Summary: The Commander meets Clarke as soon as they land on Earth. Clarke gets put in tight situations and the Commander gets strangely attached.


"Stop please!" a young girl with long blond hair struggles against a rugged brut of a man with a tattoo on his face as he walks through an unknown forest. He drags her through the moss covered trees by a rope that binds her hands together as if she were something he had gathered on a hunt. He yanks on the rope right as her foot is caught under an above ground root. She falls and runs into the dirty man's back. The long haired man sighs as if he was watching after an annoying child. He stops walking and turns to look at the small girl who has now fallen to the forest floor.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that there was a…" her words die out as she looks at the man towering over her. She didn't have any idea as to why he had taken her but she knew he wasn't going to kill her. He would have done it already right? He grumbles something in his language as he bends down and wraps his arms around her. She cringes away yelling as he picks her up and throws her over his shoulder.

"Put me down! I don't know what you want with me but I do know that my people will come looking for me. They will come rescue me." He looks forward silently and continues to walk. She slumps over his shoulder in defeat. He sighs in relief. Hours pass with him walking with the damsel over his shoulder until he reached a sign that gave a warning in English that all weapons needed to be surrendered before entering the city. The large man puts her down and starts searching her.

"Wait, you can ready English? Can you speak English too?" He looks at her but ignores her.

"Where are you taking me? Why did you kidnap me?" he ignores her again as he notices a flashing band on her wrist.

"What is this?"

"It's a vitals tracker." He holds her arm still as he draws his dagger.

"Wow, wait!" He stabs it and the brace hisses as it is released off of her wrist. The towering man picks her up again, putting her back over his shoulder, and starts walking past the sign. The small girl flails with everything in her.

"Tell me where you are taking me or put me down!" She elbows him in the back of the head and he grunts in pain. She elbows him three times before he finally caves.

"The Commander wants you." She stops flailing and looks at the back of his head.

"What does the Commander want with me? How am of any use to him?" the long haired man rubs the back his head where the girl had been making contact with her elbow.

"The Commander asked for you, unharmed and unwilling if need be." She huffs at his answer.

"So what does he want?" The sizable man becomes silent again as they enter a busy city. There was dust all over and dirt was constantly being kicked up by playing children who ran through the streets. People were standing behind bars bartering for goods. These people's lives were much less barbaric than Clarke hard first expected. As he makes his way to the tall tower in the middle of the city Clarke notices that none of the busy people even stop to take a look at her. Was this a normal thing in their city? He makes it to the front doors of the tower and climbs the multiple fleets of stairs to enter a room filled with people that were covered in fur and leather. At the front of the room sat a young woman in leathers sitting in a very large chair on a platform. The giant man dropped his captive on the floor. She grunts as she crumples to the ground. The bound woman looks up at him.

"Really? You couldn't put me down any nicer?"

"You couldn't just walk here instead of making me carry you while taking an elbow to the back of the head?" His voice was gravely and he looked like he could have just snapped her neck and been over with her. This Commander guy must be one scary guy if this man is afraid to go against his orders. She stands and turns toward the woman in the throne.

"Where is the Commander? I was kidnapped, tied up, and drug all the way here. So if the man wants to see me then let's get this over with." The woman in the chair looks at her with no emotions. She had black make up over her eyes that made her look like a raccoon after a bad day. The makeup cradles a small gear that was stuck to her forehead and her brunette hair was half up and braided in some areas. She was twirling a knife in her hand as if she had been playing with daggers since she was a child. The monotonous expression the woman was giving her made her feel anxious.

"Well? Where is he? Is he on his way or is he too much of a coward to show his face?" The second the insult left her lips she deplored it. Two keen-edged blades were now at her throat and the smile on the brunette's face was gone. The man who brought her in and a dark skinned woman both had their daggers pointed right for her neck. The woman in the chair stands quickly.

"Indra! Gustus! Hodop…" (Indra! Gustus! Wait...) they freeze.

"Beja Heda, teik ai frag em op."(Please Commander, let me kill her.) The woman that was guessed to be Indra said. She spoke as if she were spitting venom through her teeth. Indra was a small, ebony skinned woman, who had many scars across the skin that was visible.

"Oso gaf em in kik thru."(We need her alive) She turns and looks to the girl who her subjects are ready to kill at any moment.

"What is your name?"

"Clarke, my name is Clarke. Look, just tell your Commander that he has no business taking me captive. We have done nothing; we didn't even know there were any other people still on earth. We just landed here today and one of your people killed my friend!" She struggles against Gustus' hold and feels Indra's blade push harder into her skin. She gulps and becomes still again.

"Why don't you tell the Commander yourself?" She studies Clarke.

"He is here?" The woman standing before her walks closer until they are less than a foot away from each other.

"Yes, I am." Clarke's eyes grow wide in fear. She had just insulted this woman who stands less than an arm's length away from her and her two minions had daggers ready to spill her blood. If this day got any worse she would actually be dead.

"What is your name so I can at least know who I am talking to?" Clarke tried her best to keep her emotions under control but she could tell she was giving the Commander a look full of attitude.

"Ai laik Leksa kom Trikru. Ai laik Heda."(I am Lexa of the Trikru. I am the Commander.) Clarke looks at the brunette in confusion.

"I'm sorry?" She questions.

"My name is Lexa and I am the Commander of these people." She puts a hand on each of her subordinates and lowers their weapons.

"So what do you want with me?" Lexa returns to her throne and sits. She throws a leg over the arm rest and leans back against the other. Her red scarf flows down and across her stomach touching the floor.

"I want you as a prize of war. I am giving your people three days to prepare."

"Prepare for a war? How can they prepare for a war if none of them know that the war is going to happen?" Lexa takes the dagger she had been fiddling with and starts to stroke the blade, looking down at it as if Clarke's words meant nothing to her.

"You friend that got a spear to the chest is not dead. He has been told to send a message." Clarke sighs a bit in relief knowing that the boy who she thought was dead is going to make it. Or she hoped he would.

"So what am I supposed to do? What do you want from me?" Lexa stops stroking the dagger and sits up to look at Clarke. She looks her up and down as if she was trying to see if she were a good farm animal worthy of being bought. She waves her hand at Gustus.

"Take her to my room. Tai em op kom ain bag." (Bind her to my bed.) Gustus nods and picks Clarke up again. He makes his way out of the room with the blond kicking and yelling.

"What the hell? Where are you taking me?" She looks down at him.

"Where are you taking me?" She goes to elbow him in the face but before she can make contact he stops her with one hand.

"Don't do that." She drops her arm and he walks through a pair of double doors made of fogged glass. He puts Clarke down and she scans the room.

"What is this place?" She watches as the giant man rummages around the bed in the middle of the room. She takes a slow sidesteps towards the door and he pops his head up.

"Stay still. This is Heda's room. She wanted you here until she is done with the other clans." His hand emerges from under the bed with rope in it and Clarke panics. She makes a run for the door but is met with a very hostile Indra. The small woman easily puts her on her back. Clarke gasps for the air that had just been thrust from her as she lies on the floor.

"Why would you do that? You know the Commander wants her unharmed." Gustus says to Indra as he walks over to the girl on the floor to make sure that she didn't have any real injuries. Indra puts her nose up in disgust.

"She doesn't need this Skaikru trash in her bed. She needs to hang her at our entrance." The bitter woman looks down at Clarke before spitting on her. Gustus takes Indra's arm in his hand and leads her out.

"Guard the door. Make sure no one else gets in here unless it is Lexa herself." Indra glares at him before exiting the room. He bends down and ties Clarke's hands together while she is still catching her breathe.

"You are lucky that Lexa decided to make you her body slave instead of kicking you off the edge of the tower like she was going to. Trust me, what she will put you through in here is nowhere near as bad as what she would do to kill you." Clarke's body begins to shake as Gustus helps her to her feet.

"What do you mean body slave?" He doesn't look at her as they walk to the bed.

"It means exactly what you think it does." She starts to tear up as he ties her to the bed post. She is given about three feet of extra rope so that she can move around a bit.

"If you need anything Indra will be right outside the door for you." He grabs a cup and fills it full of water from a bowl that was by the Commander's bed. He offers it to Clarke and she takes it between her hands. She was drinking the water like she had been traveling through the desert for a fortnight. Once she was done she gave the cup back and wiped her mouth.

"I think I'd rather die of thirst than call her back in here." Gustus almost grins.

"She doesn't like you but she will not disobey Heda." He heads to the door.

"You can say that because she didn't threaten to slit your throat." He does chuckle at this.

"Maybe not, but she has had her blade to my skaratom." He says the foreign word and points down. Clarke thinks for a moment before it hits her.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." He gives her a weak smile before leaving. Clarke looks around the room again. She notices how much light comes in through the beautiful divider that is next to the bed. She looks where the light shines and examines the bed next. She curiously runs her hand over the off white fur before sitting down on it. Clarke bounces on it lightly with a smile.

"Well this is no freedom but at least it isn't a dungeon or anything."

"I could put you in one if you would like." The voice of the Commander startles Clarke and she stands to look at the brunette.

"What do you want me for?" Lexa walks to Clarke and looks her up and down again.

"Gustus didn't tell you? You are to be my body slave now. You are mine to do with as I please." Anger boiled up in Clarke. She lunges forward and Lexa follows the movement away from her with ease. Clarke is stopped you the rope and Lexa continues to move away.

"You are fast but that isn't going to help you here. You are in my capital. Even if you were to escape my hunters would find you just like they did before and bring you back to me." Clarke stands up again after being slung to the floor by the whiplash of the rope.

"You can't make me do anything." Lexa just looks at her.

"I have no intentions of hurting you Clarke, but I need you alive and this is the only way I can achieve that without my people trying to kill you." Clarke looks at her in confusion.

"So you're not going to kill my people?" Lexa moves around Clarke towards a back room behind the bed. She removes her jacket to reveal a sleeveless jack and tight leather pants.

"No, I am still going to kill your people." She turns and looks at Clarke.

"However I need you alive."


End file.
